broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Princess Loranella
Princess Loranella, also known as Alpha or Omega by her friends, is the eight-years-old princess of the Beginning and the End, and that's the reason to be called Alpha or Omega. Loranella is the only child of Princess Nature, cousin of Princess Celestia. Information Princess Loranella is usually called Lory or Nelly by her best friends, Bello Shinner and Mabel Hazel. She was born in a valley called Ice Kingdom. During many years she lived alone only with her Nintendo DS to play. Her favorite game was Pokémon Black and White. She was born with a birthmark that looks like the first letter of the alphabet, Alpha. That's why she's called Alpha, but some of her friends decide to call her Omega, since she knows how to end things like arguments and fights. History Born in the Ice Kingdom, a valley covered in ice, Loranella was the first and only child of Nathanael Harmony Jasper (Unicorn) and Princess Natura (Alicorn). Thus Loranella doesn't know how to interact with other ponies of her age because of living alone and isolated from being an only child. Her birthmark, being so perfect, was a mystery, but Loranella doesn't care much about it. She have lots of friends but her best friends are Hunter and Mabel. She won her Pokémon Cap when she was 3-years-old. She got very happy, specially because her father gave it to her. Since then Loranella has never removed it from her head. Abilities Loranella has a very rare blood type called Delta C4 (Los hijos del Crepúsculo - Fanfiction). The blood gives her the ability to perform amazing skills with part of her body. Another thing is that the blood gave her three rings in her eyes, meaning she has the Delta C4. Loranella also has an incredible speed. She have an incledible intelligence, having an IQ of 148. Personality Loranella is shy like Fluttershy, but as extrovert as Pinkie Pie when you met her and befriend her. She isn't much talkativer, and when no one talks to her she decide to play in her Nintendo DS. Loranella is very modest, but she also can be conceited if you put that in her mind. No matter in what situation is, she will always help those in need and will be there for them. Appearence Loranella has white fur with grey traces. Her green eyes, which she got from her father. Her messy curly hair witch she got from her father, tied in a ponytail and put in a cap witch she got from her father, is beautiful in the days of hail. The color of the hair she got from her mother. The birthmark is a mystery, still, but they will try to discover why it is so perfect. Some people say 'baby unicorns have magic surges that come and go', so when she was a baby she had that surges, and when she had it, that mark started glowing red. Her cutie mark means she likes Pokémon and is a master in the game, and that she loves the game. Magic Loranella magic is very stronge making her the level of Star Swirl the Bearded. Thus she can do more spells than Twilight along with an 'age spell' that even Twilight doesn't know. Over a course of eight years Loranella taught her self magic when she was alone at the castle. S he have magic surges all the time, sometimes when she hears an explosion, sometimes when she is fooling around, and sometimes when someone scares her. She knows how to control that surges, but just in a short period of time. When she sneezes, her magic is activated, and she does a powerful and dangerous spell, like an age spell or transform someone into a fruit, animal or plant (like Twilight when a filly, having a magic explosion), but just for a short time. Her magic aura is yellow, but sometimes it turns into pink. Eariler Years When a foal Loranella was very well behaved, but also a troublemaker. As a foal she was just like Pound and Pumpkin Cake, having magic urges and flying around, which made her babysitter, Yara crazy. She also liked to chew things that weren't food. Trivia *Loranella have coulrophobia. When she see a clown she hides in the first place she sees. *Before win her cutie mark, she joined the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusanders), and she still join them. *She said she saw Santa Hooves one day visiting her house, and she also said that he wasn't his father because his father was at her side. *She have an Alpha Phoenix, called Geneviéve. *All the alicorns have powers: Celestia, the sun, Luna, the moon, Cadence, the love, and Twilight, the magic. Her power is the eclipse: making eclipses is her life. *She is one of the Chosen Ones, along with Patirisu and Napoleón. *She helps the CMC get their cutie marks. *She likes to mimic animals, and her favorite animals are lions and tigers, and her roar is equal to them. Usually, when she roars, she scare the others. *Her first name was going to be Ysabell, but the queen and the king wanted to give her a special name, and Loranella appeared! *She can't do P.E, because when she run too fast she may faint since she has a heart problem *She likes animes, her favorite ones are Pokémon and Another. *She likes to sing, and is a great singer. *She doesn't like to be called 'princess'. Fanfiction Loranella will be a future character in fanfictions. The Upcoming fanfictions written by JullietReviewer are going to be: #The Dark Era (Written By JuliettReviewer): The character, Loranella, will join the CMC and the school of Ponyville in a try to make friends while the parents are in the city, but there are more obstacles than she imagine... #The CMC Return Again! (Written by JullietReviewer): Loranella find another princesses, some from another kingdoms and some from her valley. But when they're kidnapped, Loranella and the CMC are going to find them no matter what! #Alpha&Omega (Written by JuliettReviewer): Loranella meets a boy called Napoleón, a plebeian, and starts dating him by her parents' back. But they discover that he is na Omega, not na Alpha, and he is also a plebeian, so they forbid Loranella of seeing him or dating him, but Loranella won't give up so easy. #Cuatro Ponis y Uma Niñera! (Written by JuliettReviewer, Spanish): Jessie is the new Babysitter of the four little troublemakers, Bello, Hunter, Munna and Loranella. What she doesn't know is that these little troublemakers are going to drive her crazy, making a lot of things she can't handle. But there are more things in this story. That was the day she got her cutie mark. Crystal Pony Loranella is shown in The CMC Return Again trying to talk with Cadence about the disappearences, she feels bad and starts fainting many times, until she said a word: Darkness. After all that, she is shown talking with Skyla about their adventures. Quotes "I just wanted to be treated like a normal pony. I don't want to use fancy dresses or go to preachy tea parties. I wanna use what I want and do a sleepover!" "Sometimes, when you think that things can't go more wrong, they go..." "Yeah, it's a Idontknowwhatthisthingdoessoillnameitthis 3000! I created myself. It's a big name, but I'll change it in the future,when I discover what it does." Category:Alicorn Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Crystal Category:Filly